Distinta Ambición
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Raistlin se ha negado a partir con Kitiara, y ésta no entiende la lealtad que siente Caramon hacia el archimago. Por eso, una vez más, vuelve a insistir. Ella le enseñará a manejar la espada. [Oneshot] Incesto. Chan. Suave Lemon. [Caramon X Kitiara]


_**"Un mago se forja en el crisol de la magia"**_

**N/A. Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Dragonlance. Es la primera vez que me salgo del tema de Harry Potter, y, bueno, soy consciente de que hay muy pocos fics sobre estos libros en ff-net, que aún menos los han leído, y que posiblemente escriba esta historia para mí xD Me apetecía un montón, la verdad. Si eso ya buscaré páginas que traten de Dragonlance y publiquen fics jeje.**

**Kitiara siempre me ha atraído, desde que apareció por primera vez en los libros. Caramon es mi personaje favorito, simplemente lo adoro. He tenido que leer bastantes libros sobre Dragonlance antes de que se me ocurriese esta pareja, y es que antes me inclinaba por otras. Cuando me relea las crónicas estoy decidida a hacer un Ariakas-Kitiara en cuanto pueda xD pero mientras, sigo con mi obsesión por el incesto, y por la pareja con tanto contraste que hacen estos dos.**

**Este fic parte de La forja de un Túnica Negra, página 166, y a ese libro pertenece el primer párrafo. Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman y en este caso también de Don Penin. Vamos, que creo que lo único mío es la idea.**

**Esperando que no me salgan demasiado OOC los personajes, os dejo ya con la historia.**

**Joanne**

**Advertencias: Incesto (Caramon-Kitiara). Suave lemon. Chan. One-shot. Lo califico M casi más por el incesto que por el lemon.**

**DISTINTA AMBICIÓN**

Caramon se frotó la mejilla, que le ardía, y la estuvo observando mientras se alejaba entre las ramas del vallenwood iluminadas por la luna, una sombra perfilada contra un fondo de plata.

Se iba otra vez, y los dejaba solos.

Salió corriendo, olvidándose de Raistlin, que había vuelto a fundirse en un reparador sueño que le terminaría de librar de su enfermedad.

-¡Kit! –llamó Caramon, saliendo de la casa y corriendo tras ella. Apenas veía ya su silueta, pero la siguió lo más rápido que pudo-. ¡Kit, espera!

Sabía que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, ya escuchaba a algunos vecinos levantarse de sus camas a ver el porqué del alboroto. Sus pisadas resonaban fuertes sobre el vallenwood por su peso; sus zancadas eran grandes; su cuerpo, acostumbrado al ejercicio, ni había notado la carrera.

-¡Kitiara! –jadeó una vez más, deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor. Su hermana se había esfumado en la noche.

Dio una patada al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, y se volvió de cidido a volver a subir al vallenwood. Había corrido tanto concentrado en seguir a su hermana que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a tierra firme.

Miró una vez más el paisaje seco y desierto, y decidió intentarlo una última vez:

-¡Kit!

-¡Cállate, Caramon, imbécil! –masculló una voz femenina desde la oscuridad, a la sombra del tronco del vallenwood-. Te dije que no quería que supieran que había vuelto.

-¡Kit!

Lanzándole una mirada furiosa, la joven avanzó un par de metros, acercándose a su hermano, que se había quedado callado, algo azorado por la reprimenda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, esbozando de pronto una sonrisa sesgada de complacencia-. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-Sabes que tengo que quedarme con Raist. No voy a dejarlo.

-¡Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo! –gruñó Kitiara, empezando a andar con paso decidido hacia el camino que la llevaría fuera de Solace.

-Pero Kit... –empezó Caramon con suavidad, siguiéndola y cogiéndole del brazo para que no se fuera-. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

La joven lo miró con cara de incredulidad, arqueando las cejas.

-Eres idiota –declaró, notando que su hermano volvía a ruborizarse de nuevo-. Me fui de casa con trece años, y no pienso volver. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No me iré sin Raistlin, y él ha dicho que no está preparado.

Kitiara masculló entre dientes algo así como "estupideces" y volvió a retomar el paso, o lo intentó, porque Caramon volvió a detenerla de nuevo.

-Vuelve a buscarlo cuando esté preparado –soltó Kitiara-, y mientras ven conmigo.

-Lo dejaría solo.

-Pareces un perro de tan fiel que eres –bufó con desdén la joven, clavando en el sus desafiantes ojos oscuros-, pero no te das cuenta de que ahora no le sirves para nada. Aprende a manejar la espada, y entonces sí que podrás defenderlo, ya que esa parecer ser tu mayor ambición.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco más por Raistlin –susurró Caramon-. También es tu hermano.

-¿Y qué te crees que he venido a hacer aquí, zoquete?

Caramon la miró dubitativo, sin enfadarse por los apelativos que su hermana le daba. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Raist también era así.

-Dijiste que querías convertirme en un guerrero.

-Y sigo queriéndolo –repitió, ahora ya más calmada-. Quiero que mis hermanos sean conocidos, importantes... y al menos así esos músculos que tienes servirían para algo.

-Quiero luchar, Kit –confesó Caramon-, pero no voy a dejar a Raist.

-¿Te ha pedido que te quedes con él?

-No, pero... somos gemelos, tenemos que seguir juntos.

-Yo _sí_ te he pedido que vengas conmigo –argumentó Kitiara, acercándose aún más a su hermano.

-Pero no voy a ir.

-Cuando te pones cabezota eres igual que Raistlin –dijo, torciendo el gesto. Caramon se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tomando las palabras de su hermana como un cumplido-. Entiendo que seáis gemelos, Caramon, pero... ¿por qué haces todo esto por él? Estás sacrificando tu sueño de toda la vida por ese hermano tuyo que no haría lo mismo por ti.

-Sí que lo haría –le aseguró convencido Caramon.

-Si tanto daría por ti, _como tú dices_ –añadió con todo burlón- ¿por qué no se sigue preparando por el camino y deja que tu aprendas a manejar la espada?

-Seguro que tiene sus razones –respondió el hombretón tras un momento de indecisión-. Yo... yo confío en él.

-Sigues siendo un crédulo.

Caramon se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a su hermana. Aún llevaba la capucha subida, y no era capaz de vislumbrar bien su rostro, aunque sí fue capaz de adivinar la sonrisa que se insinuó en sus sensuales labios.

-Ya aprenderás, exactamente igual que lo he hecho yo –murmuró, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Caramon. El muchacho era mucho más alto que ella, a pesar de tener cuatro años menos-. La vida no niega los palos a nadie.

-¿Tan mal lo has pasado? –preguntó de repente Caramon, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-Me desenvolví bastante bien, si a eso te refieres –respondió Kit, esquiva, retrocediendo un poco, inconscientemente-. Mejor de lo que lo harás tú nunca. Por eso quería que primero vinieseis conmigo.

-¿Nunca has querido volver a casa?

-No –replicó de inmediato, imperturbable-. Solace ya no significa nada para mí.

-Es una pena... sobre todo en otoño; en otoño se pone más bonita que nunca.

Kitiara escondió una sonrisa de ternura hacia su hermano, que hacía tiempo que no se permitía esbozar.

-Pronto te olvidarás de ella.

-Nunca.

-¿Sabes? Al final tanta fidelidad se me está antojando atractiva.

-Kit... –empezó a susurrar Caramon cuando sintió que ella se acercaba, posando sus labios sobre los de él. Le respondió al beso torpemente, intimidado por la seguridad que ella demostraba en sus brazos.

-Cálmate, hermanito. No voy a hacerte nada malo –murmuró riendo con suavidad, metiendo sus manos por el interior de la ancha camisa de su hermano y rozándole el pecho. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez profundizándolo aún más, haciéndolo más lento, más lascivo e intenso.

El joven retrocedió, chocando contra el tronco del vallenwood. Kitiara arqueó la espalda, pegándose aún más a él. Caramon ya no pensaba, sino que se dejaba llevar. Sentía la sangre hervirle de excitación, y llevo sus manos a la capucha de su hermana, bajándosela y dejando al descubierto su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo rizado de ella, oscuro contra piel clara.

Kitiara esbozó esa sonrisa sesgada que a tantos hombres había atraído, antes de volver a capturar la boca de Caramon, dejando poco después un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

Amante fogosa. Caramon recordó cuando había mencionado a Raistlin que muchos hombres soñaban con ella. Acariciando el cuerpo de ella sobre la armadura y las telas, comprendió el porqué.

Kitiara era voluptuosa, agresiva. Igual en la cama que en la vida real.

Y su toque no podía compararse a la inexperiencia de las chicas de Solace.

Lo primero que la joven hizo fue desprenderse del cinturón que portaba su espada a la cadera, que cayó al suelo provocando un sonido metálico. Luego la armadura y la camisola verde, mientras Caramon empezaba a dejar que sus manos recorrieran la piel de ella; su vientre, su espalda y sus senos.

-También aprenderás este arte –susurró con voz ronca Kitiara, desprendiéndose de la ropa de su hermano, posando sus manos por el fuerte pecho de él-, porque es un arte.

-Kit... –volvió a repetir Caramon, como si no pudiese pronunciar más que eso.

La mujer sonrió, entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura de su hermano y girando sobre sí misma, buscando que él quedara sobre ella.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Caramon llevase una de sus fuertes manos a uno de los rizos de Kitiara. Con una delicadeza inusitada que no parecía tener, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Los labios del joven le rozaron las mejillas tenuemente, y Kit entrecerró los ojos de largas pestañas oscuras con languidez, disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Lo veía indeciso, y sabía que terminaría llevando el ritmo ella... pero por el momento le dejaría hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando volvió a casa Raistlin aún dormía. Se sentó en la mecedora de su madre, que crujió bajo su peso, y empezó a balancearse, agradecido porque su hermano no se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que había pasado esa noche con Kit.

**N/A: Dios xD ha estado muy difícil, de verdad. La conversación la he escrito en nada (y es lo que más me gusta), pero he llegado al lemon y me he dado cuenta de que tan explícito como suelo hacerlos no quedaba bien para Caramon, que es como un osito tierno juju es que me encanta xD así que lo he cortado, dejándolo insinuado. He estado hasta planteándome sino quitar el lemon y toda insinuación de la pareja, y dejar solo la conversación, pero me parecía demasiado soso para un one-shot... además de que me gusta el beso xD el primero de todos. En fin, espero que os guste igualmente. No es que sea muy larga la historia, pero tampoco pretendía nada más hehe. ****Un beso a todos los que se lo lean, de verdad que los libros de Dragonlance merecen la pena. Han conseguido engancharme jeje.**

**PD: El final puede que no quede claro... veamos, es que me gustaba el último párrafo y no quería añadir nada más. Se supone que tras acostarse con Caramon, Kitiara se ha ido a Qualinesti... o Silvanesti, no recuerdo bien a dónde. Sólo para que quede claro ese punto, que no he cambiado nada la historia futura del libro.**

**Joanne**


End file.
